Mogadorian
Mogadorians are one of three sentient beings in the galaxy. There are two types: Vatborn (grown in Vats thanks to Setrákus Ra's genetic engineering) and Trueborn (born of true Mogadorian Heritage). The Mogadorians are very genocidal, having wiped out most of Lorien and soon, Earth. Natural/Vat-born Mogadorians Amongst destroying their own planet, women became less able to conceive children but when they did, they were likely to die in child birth and it is therefore considered a very proud thing to have natural born children. To solve this, the Mogadorian leader, Setrákus Ra and his scientists created a way to grow Mogadorians in vats. The vat-born Mogs are born ready for battle, fully grown and possessing the perfect characteristics for a good Soldier as well as an increased bloodlust. Natural/Vat born Mogadorians As with the Loric they have a humanoid like appearance but with eyes that are said to have no pupils or irises but instead, completely black. Some Soldiers and Scouts have tattoos on their heads to show their status and their teeth are small and jagged. They are described as looking human except they have no pupils, and some Mogadorians have pure black eyes. They have circles around their eyes which make them quite distinguishable from Loric. The Mogadorian's skin colour is described as almost bruise-coloured. They have a fairly shark-based facial appearance, with blank, black eyes, razor-sharp teeth and gills. Trueborn Mogadorians have ashy white skin and are more similar to humans. After a Vatborn Mogadorian has been killed, their bodies then turn to gray dust or ash. Abilities Mogadorians have shown multiple times that they can easily defeat a human in combat and skill. It is later revealed that these traits only apply to vat-born Mogadorians created when pure born Mogadorian births became a rarity usually killing the mother in the process. Both the Scouts and Soldiers seem to possess minor mind control abilities, using fear to immobilize those who look into their eyes. It is described as some form of magic. Personality A dominant trait that Mogadorians continue to demonstrate is cruelty, often seen torturing their prisoners. They are also well known for their violence, killings, and torture, and when they have found prey, they do not stop pursuing the target until they have killed it. Some Loric, including Number Six have learned that once a Mogadorian has tracked their prey, they will not give up pursuit. They are also arrogant, overconfident, and they underestimate their enemies. Except for some, such as Adamus. Tactics Even though they seem to have no care for their own planet and ignorance, they are considered to be brilliant military tacticians. It is assumed that the Mogadorians secretly eliminated the Elders of Lorien. The Elders were considered to be citizens who have had years on end to practice their Legacies and to increase their powers. Had the majority of the Elders been present at the invasion, it was believed that the Loric could have won. This shows how cunning the Mogadorians are; eliminating the Elders, their biggest threat and conquering the planet with little effort. Another tactic they used was to starve their beasts in order to make them hungry and bloodthirsty. The Loric were unprepared and hardly stood a chance. It was during the attack that the ten children escaped, along with their Cêpans. When the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien began, the Mogadorians attacked all the port cities and destroyed the ships to prevent the Loric from escaping. During the attack, the Mogadorians employed a force simply larger than the force they were attacking and made use of beasts native to their home planet. The attack lasted for a long time, but the Loric were defeated without the coordination and numbers to combat the Mogadorians. In battle the Mogadorians use a number of tactics to close in on their target. This includes the mysterious shadow dome that was raised around Paradise High School; this affected communications and electricity and also seemed to affect time as the clocks had stopped and the trees were no longer swaying. Another tactic is to send Piken in to use their brute force. They mostly operate with strength of numbers. Mogadorians almost always confront their subjects with a gang of them. The Mogs usually surrounds their target. They rarely work alone. Hierarchy Military ranks are not distinguished, however it appears they use a scout/soldier system. The Scouts, while combat-capable, are trained and skilled in locating and reconnaissance missions; however they are not armed with the same combat capabilities as the Soldiers, who carry swords capable of killing Loric and guns that can attach to their bodies as well as daggers of unknown nature. Tattoos are a symbol of authority in the Mogadorian military. Leader of the mogs The Mogadorians' current leader is Setrákus Ra. He is twenty feet tall, tanned with short hair, and a chiseled jaw. A "purplish scar" circles around his throat. He wears the dead Garde's pendants. He is a major influence of the majority of Mogadorian people, he is the author of The Great Book, a Mogadorian bible of sorts. However, some Mogadorians remaining on Mogadore are seen protesting against him, suggesting that not all Mogadorians agree with his leadership. Notable Individuals *Setrákus Ra *General Andrakkus Sutekh *Susannah Sutekh *Adamus Sutekh *Rexicus Saturnus *Kelly Sutekh *Ivanick Shu-Ra *Doctor Lockam Anu *Doctor Zakos *Serkova *Arsis Trivia *The town John lives in for most of the first book, Paradise, Ohio, is 448 miles from Mogadore, Ohio which might be where the name came from. *In "The Fallen Legacies", Adamus Sutekh is a Mogadorian who becomes a Loric ally after having Number One's memories and consciousness forced into his mind as part of a Mogadorian experiment. *Setrákus Ra although the Mogadorian leader, does not bare the same traits as Mogadorians. He is significantly taller and has tanned skin. He also has some similarities to the Garde: for example scars on his ankle and Legacy type powers. *In "The Power of Six", Six told Sam that the Mogadorians were not always evil and even were on friendly terms with the Loric. But something changed. They Fought and became enemys with the Loric. *Their blood is poisonious to Mosquitos. This is revealed by Adam when he and Ivanick are in Africa, before they found Number Three. Category:Aliens Category:Loric Enemies Category:Life Forms Category:Species